


Valor

by mayachain



Series: Bridges-Verse [8]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), dead peope staying dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of terrorism, Bobby has a conversation with his teachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valor

“You failed him,” Bobby tells the small plot of earth that marks Xavier’s grave. He swallows, but turns to include Jean’s and Scott’s with a glance. “I did, too, I was a shitty friend. But you were responsible, and he needed you to take care of all of us and you failed him.”

It’s a long time before he goes back to the house. There, he avoids the TV, helps the cook defrost twenty pounds of beef, watches Piotr pound the pieces nice and soft, all the while wishing he had the guts to say the words to Ororo’s face.


End file.
